


The Years In Between

by justafandommess



Series: The Years In Between [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fake Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Trevor and Ryan are brothers, its like barely there dw, might make this a series tbh, thats an actual tag dfhbjkn, trev just misses his brother and falls into the wrong business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: He wasn’t gone. Trevor refused to accept it. His big brother was not gone, was not dead.





	The Years In Between

_ 1 day since Ryan disappeared. _

He wasn’t gone. Trevor refused to accept it. His big brother was not gone, was not  _ dead.  _ He didn’t listen to the cops, their suits too fancy for their run-down home. They were emotionless  _ liars,  _ and his brother was not  _ gone.  _

Who would be there to pick him up after school? Who would teach him about stupid science facts? Who would laugh at his shitty jokes and protect him from the bullies? Who would comfort him when he felt like everything was falling apart?

Ryan would. He wasn’t gone, and no amount of pushing from his parents was going to change Trevor’s mind. He was going to find his brother, no matter what.

 

_ 1 week since Ryan disappeared. _

 

They held a funeral. Trevor didn’t go. Because Ryan wasn’t dead.

 

_ 1 month since Ryan disappeared. _

 

He went back to school, unwillingly. But nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered to Trevor was getting his big brother back. 

His grades started to slip, and his teachers started sending concerned calls to his parents. He could still hear their annoying voices, ringing in his ears every time he walked into the classroom. 

The school counselor recommended a therapist, to help him  _ move on.  _ Trevor wanted to laugh at that, but his parents didn’t relent. They scraped together money and sent him to the too bright room, the optimistic therapist asking him questions that he didn’t give a fuck about. 

Trevor punched the therapist.

 

_ 2 months since Ryan disappeared. _

 

Trevor ran. He ran and ran and never looked back towards that town. Most people didn’t give a fuck about him anyways. He knew what it would do to his parents, but he didn’t care anymore. Not when Ryan was still out there, waiting to be found. And Trevor was following a faint lead, but he followed anyways. 

So he left. A day before he turned 16, he ran. 

 

_ 1 year since Ryan disappeared.  _

 

Trevor had fallen into trouble. Which was an understatement, but it worked for his situation. He was in massive trouble, hearing the gunshots ping around him. He owed too much money, and pissed off the wrong people. He was really good at that, pissing off people. 

So he took a job, something dangerous but it would pay the bills. So that’s how he ended up in an alleyway in a shootout, straight out of a gangster movie. The first kill was the worst, but Trevor swallowed the vomit and shot the 3 other guys before collapsing against the dumpster in relief. 

He was paid generously and became a runner. But he couldn’t get the faces, the pain, out of his head. 

 

_ 2 years after Ryan disappeared.  _

 

Trevor ran into Matt on accident. He needed an apartment, the worn down place he was staying finally kicked him out. So when he found the ad in the paper, he knew it would be perfect. 

Although, he did neglect to mention to his roommate that he was criminal in his free time. 

So after their first week of living together, when Matt came home to Trevor covered in blood, it resulted in a lot of explanations. And Matt became Trevor’s unofficial back up, his ‘eyes in the sky.’ 

The pair took Los Santos by storm, and were quite the force to be reckoned with. And thus, the Stream Team was born. 

 

_ 5 years after Ryan disappeared.  _

 

Trevor was in deep shit, as Matt had so eloquently said before their comms cut out. Trevor sighed, the zip ties restricting him and forgoing any chance of escape. 

Sitting alone in the shitty basement of some crew’s base was leaving Trevor with a lot of free time to think. And he found his thoughts drifting towards Ryan, who he hadn’t thought about in years. 

Ryan was the reason he had fallen into this business, and he never forgot his brother. But thinking about Ryan brought back the pain of before, and Trevor had become an expert at covering up his pain. 

So he pounded down the thoughts and let himself deal with the pain of torture until Matt came to save him.

 

_ 10 years after Ryan disappeared.  _

 

“Okay, so not only did you manage to piss off the Fake AH Crew, but you also have the  _ fucking Vagabond  _ tailing you?” Trevor sighed into the comms, hearing Jeremy’s angry retort. 

“It was an accident!”

“I don’t give a fuck if it was an  _ accident,  _ Trevor! Get the FUCK outta there!” Was Jeremy’s response, and Trevor booked it, running towards the nearest vehicle he could find. He heard the shot behind him, and he refused to glance up towards his sniper friend. That would only lead the crew towards his friends, and he couldn’t let that happen. Not when he fucked this up already.

“Hey asshole! You better come back here with out money, right now!” Trevor heard behind him, and he ran even faster than before, not even thinking as he slid through a nook in an abandoned alley. 

He ran and ran until he ran into something solid, and before he could identify what it was, he was knocked out. 

- 

“The Stream Team, huh?” Trevor heard a voice say as he returned to consciousness. Trevor blinked open his eyes, taking a quick survey of his surroundings before settling his eyes on the two men who were having a conversation in the corner of the room. Trevor’s hands were tied, bound tightly by someone who was obviously a professional. He was just thankful that they hadn’t pulled down his bandana. At least they let him keep his identity a secret for a short while.

The two men continued on in their hushed tones, sending glances towards Trevor every so often. Trevor narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he tried to wiggle out of the bonds. He had gotten out of tougher spots before, he was sure he could get out of this one. 

But this was the Fake AH Crew, notorious for being ruthless and uncaring. If you were captured, you were unlikely to be heard from again. Trevor didn’t let it bother him. He was known as the master of being emotionless for a reason. 

He let his eyes observe the room, look for anything that might aid his escape, even in the smallest way. He saw an air vent, much too high for him to reach unless he stood on the chair. There was a rusted pipe in the corner, and Trevor thought that he might be able to cut the binds on his hands with that. A plan began to form in his head, but he couldn’t do anything until those guys left. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Trevor put his plan into motion. He started rocking his chair back, slowly moving towards the pipe. But before he could get too far, the door was banged open. And the Vagabond stood there, in all of his deathly glory. 

Trevor tried his best to not look like a deer caught in the headlights. It wouldn’t help him escape if his captors knew of his plan of escaping, after all. So Trevor looked up at the Vagabond calmly, pretending his heart wasn’t racing and he wasn’t having a mini panic attack. 

“Zed,” The Vagabond’s voice rumbled out, and Trevor raised an eyebrow. So they knew him, but not his real name. That was good. 

“Vagabond,” Trevor said cautiously, keeping his eyes focused on the black mask that stared at him with no emotion.

“You took something that was ours.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was yours, really. Finders, keepers and all that,” Trevor smiled to himself, knowing Jeremy would appreciate his lightness in the situation if he were there. 

“We’re willing to let you go if you tell us where you stashed the money,” Trevor considered his options, before deciding  _ fuck it, if I’m gonna die I’m not gonna die a traitorous bitch.  _

“Go fuck yourself, you creepy shit." 

-

The hours dragged on and on, but no one had laid a finger on Trevor. He was starting to wonder what they were playing at, why they weren’t torturing him for information. The only pain he felt was caused by himself, where he had been pulling at the bonds constricting his arms. They were rubbed almost raw and hurt with every shift of movement, but he was getting closer to getting out. 

As he considered his strange predicament, the door opened and in stepped the Vagabond, again. He still appeared calm and distant, but there was tension apparent in his stance. He had his arms crossed and was staring Trevor down. Even with all his emotional shields up, Trevor still felt a fear creep into his mind. He had heard the stories about the Vagabond. How he killed, swift and thoughtless. He was a ghost, and many people thought that he didn’t have a soul. Trevor may not believe some of those things, but he still knew what this guy was capable of and he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Look Zed, we really don’t want to hurt you or your buddies. Just give my boss the money and go back home,” The Vagabond almost sounded sympathetic, and Trevor recognized something in his voice. He couldn’t place it, but it sent his mind whirring. 

“I don’t have a home. It left a long time ago,” Trevor said, keeping his face blank even though the words were charged with an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time.  _ Loss.  _

The Vagabond sighed, before moving closer to Trevor. Trevor leaned back in his chair instinctively, not knowing what the man’s intentions were. But he didn’t trust it at all.

Instead of hurting him though, the Vagabond simply leaned close to his face. Trevor felt like he was being scrutinized and he shifted under the harsh gaze, uncomfortable with the closeness of the man who was observing him. Before he could say anything, the Vagabond had slipped off Trevor’s bandana, revealing his face completely. Trevor froze, uneasy with his face being revealed to the enemy, and even more uneasy because the Vagabond seemed shocked with what he found. 

“What?” The man said, mostly to himself, staring at Trevor’s face in what Trevor only assumed was shock. Trevor shifted again, getting more uncomfortable with each passing second that the Vagabond’s gaze was on him. 

“Trev?” The Vagabond said in a soft voice, and Trevor felt his eyes widen. He hadn’t heard that voice in so long, the deepness almost unrecognizable. But the nickname. 

There was only one person who ever called him that. 

“You can’t be. You-you….everyone thought you died! I searched, but you can’t be real! You were gone…” Trevor said, his voice breaking near the end. All of his repressed emotions swirled like a storm inside of him, rising up to the surface. 

“Please tell me it’s you.” 

The Vagabond reached up and lifted his mask slowly, revealing his face slowly. Trevor felt the tears build in his eyes as he stared at his brother’s face. He looked different, of course, but Ryan was still recognizable. 

“Trevor, I’m...god I’m so sorry for leaving you like that-”

“Ryan, I don’t care anymore. I’m just glad you’re  _ alive. _ ” Trevor almost gasped the last part, still trying to keep the tears in his eyes. He wasn’t about to break, not after he had imagined this reunion a million times. Although, he never imagined that his brother would be the Vagabond, but still. 

Ryan untied him and they were embracing as soon as his hands were untied, two brothers holding each other after so long. 

In that moment, Jeremy and Matt busted down the door with 2 guys behind them, trying to restrain them but failing. Trevor recognized the two as the Golden Boy and Mogar, the team of trouble in the Fake AH Crew. 

Each person wore a similar expression of shock on their faces, and Trevor almost wanted to laugh. Their eyes were wide and cartoonish as they watched Trevor and Ryan embrace. 

“Trevor what the FUCK?!” Jeremy said, his voice raising an octave on the last word. Trevor saw the concern and stress in his eyes, and he wanted to run to Jeremy’s arms. But he needed his brother right now. 

The brothers slowly let go of their embrace, but Ryan looked so happy as the continued to hold each other. Trevor didn’t realize how much he  _ missed  _ Ryan until he was finally face to face with his brother. 

“Uh, guys, this is my brother...Ryan.”


End file.
